hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 8 (1999)
Conjurer × Smile × Beasts Beware (奇術師×ほほえみ×猛獣注意, Kijutsushi × Hohoemi × Moujuu chuui) is the 8th episode of the original Hunter × Hunter anime. It first aired on December 4th, 1999. Overview Hisoka determines the real examiner by flinging deadly playing cards at each man, reasoning the true Hunter will live; it's Satotz. The First Phase continues through a treacherous wetland nicknamed "Swindler's Swamp." Hisoka plays examiner, murdering a number of examinees. Hisoka kills all of his intended victims, but recognizes that Gon and Leorio are special and lets them live. Synopsis The man claiming to be the real examiner divides the examinees' opinions. Leorio asks the man for proof, so he reveals the creature he is carrying. It is a Man-faced Ape, which looks just like Satotz. This agitates many examinees even more until Gon comments that this might be part of the Hunter Exam. Kurapika steps up and says that the real examiner has his Hunter License. The man says his Hunter License was stolen by Satotz. Hisoka settles the problem by attacking both the man and Satotz, saying that the real proctor would be able to dodge that mild attack. This confirms Satotz is the real examiner. They continue with Phase One, which is to follow Satotz through the Milsy Wetlands to the site of Phase Two. The marathon gets harder for some, running on swamp mud and coping with the fog that's forming. Killua warns Gon that they should run faster in order to get away from Hisoka, who is itching for a kill. Meanwhile, Kurapika and Leorio are stuck at the back of the line, which puts them in danger when animals of the wetlands start to attack the examinees. Moreover, Hisoka decides to play examiner and eliminate those he thinks are not worthy to continue with the exam. Gon, despite being in the front of the line, worries about his friends enough to go back for them. Meanwhile, only three examinees remain after Hisoka's killing spree: Leorio, Kurapika, and Pokkle. Pokkle tells the two that they should run in different directions on his cue to avoid being killed. They run, but Leorio comes back to take Hisoka head-on. However, Hisoka is too quick for him. Just when Hisoka is about to kill Leorio, Gon attacks him with his fishing pole. Hisoka then turns his attention to Gon. Leorio tells Hisoka that he is Hisoka's opponent, but Hisoka just knocks him down with one punch. Gon tries to attack Hisoka, but Hisoka easily catches him by the neck. He stares at him for a while and then tells him that he passes and lets him go. Just then, someone calls Hisoka. He carries Leorio and tells Gon that if he wants his friend back, Gon should catch up with him. Gon and Kurapika run after Hisoka, which, in the end, leads them to the site of the Second Phase, the Visca Forest Preserve. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 8 (1999) Category:List of Episodes (1999 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc